The present invention relates to trim strips or moldings and, more particularly, to a thick bodied trim strip or molding having a fused exterior perimeter.
Several problems have developed in molding operations manufacturing thick bodied trim strips. One of these problems is the time necessary to manufacture the trim strip. The shorter the manufacturing time, the more cost effective it is to manufacture the trim strip. Also, the amount and cost of the material needed to manufacture the thick bodied trim strips must be taken into consideration. Generally, these disadvantages have limited the desire to manufacture thick bodied trim strips.
The present invention provides the art with a relatively inexpensive method to manufacture a thick bodied trim strip. The method of the present invention utilizes plastisol materials to form a thick bodied trim strip with a fused outer perimeter providing an aesthetic appearance. The outer perimeter fusing requires less time which, in turn, reduces the overall cost of the operation.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art.